


Co-Stars

by theelusiveflamingo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bibleverse, Crack, F/M, UBW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theelusiveflamingo/pseuds/theelusiveflamingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonifer Hasty, seasoned actor with a religious bent, falls head over heels in love on the set of his latest show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Co-Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vana/gifts).



He’s never been too vain of a man, but on his first day on set he was more than pleased to look at himself in the mirror.  The monk’s robe fresh out of the costume shop covered the belly he couldn’t quite get rid of (if only he had the metabolism of a teenager and less of a desire to eat at Pizza Hut), and it looked strangely good with his bright blue eyes, which he always imagined to be a relic of the dashing Teutonic knights of his ancestry (never mind that the esteemed Hastig family were no more than some peasant types from a tiny town near Leipzig).  He looked good, and as he made his final adjustments, he felt unexpectedly like he’d be the most commanding figure on set.  He was good to the Lord, and the Lord was good to him, and the Lord had made it so.

But Rhaella Targaryen.   _Rhaella Targaryen._ He’d never heard of his co-star before.  It was probably her first major acting gig, but once she was in front of the cameras you couldn’t tell.  The shy white-haired girl (was she a girl?  woman?  How old was she?) with the pale, pale skin had seemed bland, despite her purple eyes–but then she smiled, and there was something there that confirmed his belief in Fate.

She was a natural once filming began.  Before Bonifer’s wide blue eyes she turned into the wild, spoiled young princess the script called for, again and again and again.  His monk was supposed to tame her, shape her energy into a fervent passion for God.  Of course, it was good for an actor to throw himself into his character, but Bonifer found himself wondering long into each night about Rhaella’s relationship with her faith.  Could he shape her?  Could he find passion in her soul, take this passion by the hand and guide her into the Light?

It wasn’t a sin, he thought desperately, to… _touch himself…_ to these thoughts of spiritual betterment.

Bonifer ran into her one night after she’d taken her makeup off and she looked radiant in her high-waisted jeans and shirt with a big sunflower on it.  She dressed like she was from another time.  A more wholesome time.

“Miss Rhaella,” he said, smiling.  “Would you like to join me for a glass of wine? Just one, of course.  We wouldn’t want to give in to the pleasures of the–”  He stopped himself before he said  _flesh._

She blushed.  “I’d love to, but I promised my brother I’d call him…It’s hard on him that I’m here, he’s very dramatic and he always thought he could go into theater, but…”  She brushed her hair back from her face and looked into his eyes.  “I’d really love a glass of wine.”  She giggled.  Bonifer wondered if she was of legal drinking age back at home.  Did he have a Bible in his bag?  He might have to return to his room to get one, but he wouldn’t want to give Rhaella the wrong impression.

“Wow…you look different in that monk costume,” Rhaella said to him as they turned and walked down the path together.  “You look better without it.  If that’s okay for me to say.”

“I don’t look too old like this?” Bonifer said, and Rhaella snorted.  

“You’re not old.  Are you?”

Bonifer wasn’t sure how to answer, but it didn’t look like Rhaella cared much.


End file.
